Black Mouth Gang
The Black Mouth Gang is a mafia gang that is considered one of the "Tyrant Trio" in Dong Guan, the other two gangs that make up the alliance are the Chivalry Hall and the Hong Group. Background A decade before the start of the story, three powerful mafias rose to power in Dong Guan, a city within Bozhou that has a history for its poor public security. The three gangs formed an alliance and conquered all of Dong Guan, either by defeating smaller gangs or absorbing them into their own gangs. These three gangs eventually became known as the "Tyrant Trio" due to their power. The leader of the alliance back then was the fifth leader of Chivalry Hall, who had the treasure known as the "Heart of Dong Guan" and took it with him when he escaped to Japan to avoid arrest by Chinese authorities. At some point in time, the second leader of the Black Mouth Gang, Pu Wenshan was arrested by the police, and was accompanied by thousands of gang members when he was released. He also ordered the Black Mouth Gang to help suppress terrorism internationally by sniping terrorists in foreign countries. Ten years later, before the start of the Dong Guan arc, Pu Wenshan was appointed to be the next leader of the alliance and will be handed the "Heart of Dong Guan" after two weeks. Overview Structure The Black Mouth Gang is a hierarchical mafia gang with Pu Wenshan, and eventually Tianran Fei as the leader of the gang, who are known as the "Capo" (组长) by their subordinates. Directly under the Capo is the Vice Capo (副组长), who is traditionally elected by the Five Generals through voting after proving their strength, and serves as a substitute for the leader in case they are incapacitated. Under the Vice Capo are the Five Generals. Although the purpose of their roles aren't specified, they seem to possess the same amount of authority a Vice Capo has when grouped together, and each of them seem to possess above average strength in comparison to lower members. Beneath the Five Generals are smaller gang leaders part of the Black Mouth Gang, who have their own gangs but are still subject to the Black Mouth Gang's control. The lowest rank are the ordinary gangsters who serve under a gang leader or in the mafia gang in general. There are also some miscellaneous roles, such as the butler who manages the Capo's household and the gang's relationship with other gangs, the Capo's bodyguard who is responsible for protecting the Capo and is usually the most trusted member among the gang, and the improvised Mafia Mannerism Teacher who is responsible for teaching Tianran Fei basic gang-related mannerisms. Rules When accidentally offending the Capo's family such as insulting or threatening them, a member is required to punish themselves by hitting themselves in the head with a spiked club provided by the gang. As stated before, the election of a Vice Capo must be voted on by the Five Generals. If the Capo were to personally appoint a Vice Capo, the Five Generals possess the authority to reconsider the appointment and vote against the decision. Like all the other gangs in Dong Guan, the Black Mouth Gang follows the rules of the Gang Brotherhood Gamble (帮派兄弟局) created by Chivalry Hall, an upgraded version of the Life and Death Gamble (生死局), the latter which settles personal conflicts through a fight to the death. When a gang proposes a Gang Brotherhood Gamble to settle a conflict with another gang, the two leaders of each gang must duel each other alone. The winner's gang will become the "master gang" (大哥帮), while the loser's gang will become the "subordinate gang" (小弟帮) and as punishment, are required to: bow to a "master gang" member when one is present, unconditionally obey all the "master gang's" orders, and pay tribute in the form of money to the "master gang" on holidays, for an entire year. However, the additional condition: Gang Warfare Gamble (帮派团战) allows the "subordinate gang" to nullify the punishment if they win through a gang war that involves their entire gang, instead of the original duel between leaders. Members Pu Wenshan.png|Pu Wenshan Tianran Fei.png|Tianran Fei Screen Shot 2019-07-03 at 8.36.52 AM.png|Butler Hua Cang Shui.png|Cang Shui YeYanDongGuan.png|Ye Yan Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.04.27 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 10.45.00 AM.png|Li Lingbiao Pu Wenshan: The second leader of the Black Mouth Gang before passing the position to his daughter Tianran Fei, he is also an entrepreneur and the husband of Tianran Fang, a national airgun running target champion. Tianran Fei: The daughter of Pu Wenshan and Tianran Fang, the third leader of the Black Mouth Gang and the current leader of Dong Guan. Butler Hua (华叔): The butler of the Black Mouth Gang, manages Pu Wenshan's household and educates Tianran Fei on academic knowledge. Cang Shui (formerly): The personal bodyguard of Pu Wenshan who was later revealed to be a wolf monster. Was killed by Huang Xiaoyan after he tried to kill Pu Wenshan. Ye Yan (temporarily): The Mafia Mannerism Teacher of the Black Mouth Gang, improvised the role in order to achieve enough status to participate in the handover ceremony of the "Heart of Dong Guan". Huang Xiaoyan (temporarily): The temporary Vice Capo appointed by Pu Wenshan after saving him from Cang Shui. Li Lingbiao (temporarily): A temporary member of the Black Mouth Gang. Five Generals Master Bai (白爷): A white-haired man with red eyes, who is presumably the leader of the Five Generals. Master Dao (刀爷): A tall bald man who is extremely proficient at wielding the blade, a reference to his name. Master Bai stated that he has won 54 duels out of the 54 duels he has participated in, and his opponents always lose with two strikes from him. Three unnamed members Category:Groups